Times change
by werrie
Summary: Ten years after season 2 ended Tommy finally comes back to Gmajor.longer summary in side. chapter 10 up
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own IS**

**Please read my message in my profile to get all the details on why I've reposted this and my other stories. **

**Prolog**

After Tommy left and what happened in Barrie Jude Harrison was at all time low. The photo's came out a month after the guy took them and it took all of Darius' power to control the mess, her family was all over the place, her mom somewhere in Europe, her dad was to into his new family and Sadie had Kwest to fill her life.

All Jude wanted she couldn't have so when she got a phone call two weeks before her 18th and was given an opportunity to leave all her problems behind she jumped at it. So after her birthday Jude finished her third and final album at G-major. With her car packed, she did the three songs she had and left Sadie a note, and walked out of G-major and everyone there's life.

Now they had lost Tommy Quincy top producer and Jude Harrison first instant star and number one singer.

10 years later things come unfolded.


	2. The Return

The Return

Tom Quincy walked through the doors of G-major after disappearing 10 years ago, now he was back with a new job and a new artist. Darius had jump a the chance of having Tommy when he heard he was moving back to Canada.

As Tom walked into the place Sadie was the first person he saw "Hey Sadie is Darius in his office?"

Sadie looked up at him and spoke politely while staring at him "I'm sorry can I have your name and I'll see if your on the list, and please my name is Mrs.Westen to you _only friends _call me Sadie."

"Fine Mrs.Westen is Mr. Mills here I have an appointment under Mr. Tom Quincy."

She looked at the computer for a minute then back at him with a fake smile "yes Mr. Quincy Mr. Mills is waiting for you just go strait in. It's the first door on the left."

"Thank you." He said walking off shaking his head.

In Darius' office he got a warm welcome but then again Darius was always about the money more then the people.

"T man welcome back long time. Glad to be back?"

"Yea 'cept Sadie's welcome, I know about Jude but I couldn't have thought that she or anyone else blame me."

"She didn't, doesn't. It's just 10 years is a long time to be gone man, not everyone is going to welcome you back with open arms. Anyway what made you come back?"

"Oh my wife is from around here too so we thought it was time to come back while the kids are all young."

"Wife, Kids Tom?"

"Yea Jay's the best but doesn't like to been known as 'Mrs. Lil Tommy Q' so we try to have a private life. I have five kids, Kaly 13 from Shasha, after she died I got her as you found out. Then theres Freya 10, Tristan 8, James 4 and the baby Gracie 2."

"T man you dog, you've been busy while you've been gone. When will we met the kids and their momma?"

"In about a month when School lets up for the older ones and passports for the other two."

After talking about what happen while he was gone they got down to business. "so D do you want to tell the truth of Jude's disappearance or tell me of my new artist?"

"Well we'll talk about Jude later, but, first your artist shes a 26 year old from the U.S. Her name's Ellie-may-" Tommy jumped up butting in "Ellie-may Jackson, shes a good friend from Montana. Were is she?"

"She's in studio A with Kwest." Darius said as they walked out the door. When Tom opened the door a brunette turned round a screamed "TOMMY"

"Hey Ellie what you doing up here Jay said you were in L.A last time you phoned?" he asked and hugged her then whispered. "You didn't say anything to them have you?" then Ellie whispered back a no to him.

"How's Jay and the kids are they with you?"

"Their all fine but, Their back in Montana till the paperworks done. Hey Kwest." Tom said the last bit as he looked at his old best friend. "Hey man long time no see."

"Yea I'll tell you about it later. But, first Darius we have something in private to talk about.

Back in Darius' office the two sat down staring at each other for awhile before Tommy asked.

"Now D tell me what happened with Jude after I left I've only heard what the news says."

Taking a big breath he told him. " O.k, after you left she ran to Barrie to Mason and thats were the pictures came from. To get her back on track Liam got her working hard with the third album, that the family problems and you gone, it got to her and one day she came in did her recording gave Sadie a note and left. Thats the last any of us heard or saw of her."

"I just, you know? I blame myself in some way, I want to kill Liam, I want to go find her. I keep thinking if I was here could do something from her."

Tom keep babbling till Darius stopped him "T she did what she did you had Kaly to think of. All you can do is pray that shes happy and safe and well were every she is."

"Yea your right, I...err I better go to my artist." and with that got up and left Darius' office.


	3. Talks

Talks

Tommy walked into studio A. "Hey Ellie can I speak to Kwest for a minute go into studio B and start writing o.k?"

Ellie just nodded and walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone.

"So."

"So." They both said as Tommy sat down next to Kwest. "How ya been Tom? Married with kids I see."

"Yea, and you got married to Sadie any kids?"  
"Yep me and Sadie got together after you left and everything that went on brought us closer together, now we're married with two beautiful girls. Kim's 6 and Dani's 4, what about you?"

"Well you remember Sasha? She died in a car crash, I was found by a P.I the night I disappeared and was taken to her house turns out she had a three year old girl that was mine. So I had a DNA test and she is mine Kaly Brown-Quincy. So I had to stay there a raise her while papers were being done." Tommy looked up to see Kwest's reaction to the news of why he left, then went on. "After that I met Jay and a Month later she got pregnant and we had Freya-Bethany, two years later Tristan lee came into the picture and that summer we got married. Four years ago we had James Aidan, and two years ago we had Grace Kaci."

they keep talking about there family for awhile till some-one interrupted them.

"Dude, your back! You shouldn't be back."

"Hey Speid, Kyle, Wally. I'm Back as you can see and I'm here to stay so deal."

"Great, so you left and made Jude leave and now your back after 10 years and it's all hankie Dorrie."

"I don't see why I should be telling you this but, I left because I found out I had a Kid that had just lost her mother. I didn't know Jude would scatter, so don't blame me."

Tommy had ended up shouting at Speid and walked out, leaving SME speechless and Kwest shacking his head at the whole thing.

'Not even a day a back and I'm pissed off, oh how good it is to be back. Jude, Girl what ever your doing I hope your having better time then me. I miss you.' Tommy thought as he walked though the halls remembering the good old times of him and Jude written, singing,playing, and kissing. At that thought he shock his head 'I've got a wife and kids no time to be thinking of lost times and things that can't come back.'

In studio B he found Ellie with Portia. "Hey Portia just shout at me and get it over with I've had enough today, so just bring it on." He said with his arms wide open. To his surprise Portia just stepped up to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek "Errr Port, I'm happily married with kids!"

"Me to Tom, to your friend form the BA days Simon . We've been together for three years and have a baby boy, so wipe that thought from your face, Quincy." At the look on his face she knew he was thinking of Jude. "You miss her still, don't you?"

"of course I do. Since I left and it's hard to be back here without her but I can't keep in the past, Jude did what she did and I did what I did. so leave it."

"Tom I only asked did you miss her." Portia said shacking her head walking out of the room.

Tom sat down "I can't do this Elle it's been just over 3 hours and I've already shouted and screamed. I miss her and she's not here and not coming back and, Jay and the kids aren't coming for maybe a month. The funny thing is I've missed this place and everyone here but, no one wants me here and I know it, I'm here to do a job and thats it to them."

By the time he had finished his rant he was pulling at his hair. "Tom why did you come back if this was going to be the result Jay said she wanted to come back to Canada nothing about G-majors, you excepted the offer?"

"I just thought I wanted to come back."

"Thought, Tommy you can't just think you want something you have to know you want it."

"Well I wanted to be back here, that was until everyones warm welcome back to me, they blame me for Jude and I can't not be blame because I blame myself. Question in my head if I was here would she have done what she did and have had to do the things she did. I've told you about her and what it was like her."Rubbing his back Ellie told him. "Yea Tom, look why don't you go phone Jay and talk to her and the kids. Calm down then come back in here and listen to my song because you taught me well on written songs."

Tommy nodded and walked out and went to the ally to make the call to Jay.


	4. I Miss You

I Miss You.

Tommy went out to the back ally and took out his phone. He walked around till someone answered, "Ello Kaly Quincy Speaking."

"Kaly your meant to be at school,why are you not at school?"

"Hello to you to dad, question what time is it there, and then what time is it here?" Tommy looked at his watch.

"It's 6:19 here so that means it's 4:19 there you don't get let out till half past."

"But! On Wednesdays I finish at."

"At 4. I'm sorry K it's a bit nuts here, can you go get Jay for me before she goes to work?" "Yea dad one min." After a couple minutes of silence someone talked on the other end.

"Hey there stranger I miss you."

Hi baby, God I miss you and the kids, your all I've been thinking of."

"How is it there?"

"Do you want the good news or the bad first?"

"Give me the bad so the good is better."

"Well lets see I got here and everyone that I know blames me for the thing."

"Look I told you it was a bad idea going back there I wanted to move back to Canada I didn't want you going back there. I was worried when you told me 'cause they don't understand everything."

Tommy sighed then stated talking again. "Do you want the good news now?"  
"Yes please but give me a moment someone wants to say hi."

"Hi Da Da"

"Hey Gracie, I miss you. Are you being a good girl for Ma Ma?""Yea, Me and James got Pic'ures so we can see you soon.""Yea baby I'll see you and Everyone soon. Can I speck to Ma Ma?"  
"Hey I'm back, whats the god news?"

"well my artist is none other the miss Ellie-May herself."

"Ells is there that just make me want to get there sooner."

"yea well lest then a month and I'm counting down the days."

"Me to baby me to. Look I've got to go or the girls will be late for the dance and they don't want to miss their last dance. I love you" "I love you too. Kiss the kids for me.

As Tommy put down the phone someone tapped his back. "tom your back"

"Jamie, Patsy I''m not in the mood to fight so if you are going to blame me for Jude don't Speid and everyone else here already has."

"Well we didn't and never will blame you for Jude running, Jude's her own person no-one not even Tom Quincy can make her do what she doesn't want to do."

"Yer as Jame said, Jude's Jude and she was not a happy bunny before she left and that was only a little bit to do with you."

"Thanks you two somehow I don't fill better but, lest I know not everyone here hates me. So I have someone other then Ells to talk to till Jay gets here with the kids."

"Jay? Kids? Tom?"

"sort version my wife Jay and my five kids are not coming here till next month."

"well good for you we're not married but have a little tike Jesse James."

While walking back in they talk about what happened since he left. "Well everyone seems to be getting on with there lives and Jude's just not here.""yep but Jude and you leaving is still a sore subject, so just don't say much for a while and let them come to you."

"O.k and thanks But I've got to get back to Ellie-May and start my songs want to come in too?"

"Sure."

And they went in to see Ellie at a piano.


	5. Hello

Hello

Nearly a month had gone by and Tommy couldn't be more excited to have his family back with him. Everyone else just wanted to see his wife, and if she was anything like Jude.

Tommy was in one of the studio's with Ellie recording her finished song 'A Place Nearby'.

I entered the room

Sat by your bed all through the night

I watched your daily fight

I hardly knew

The pain was almost more than I could bear

And still I hear

Your last words to me.

Heaven is a place nearby

So I won't be so far away.

And if you try and look for me

Maybe you'll find me someday.

Heaven is a place nearby

So there's no need to say goodbye

I wanna ask you not to cry

I'll always be by your side.

You just faded away

You spread your wings you had flown

Away to something unknown

Wish I could bring you back.

You're always on my mind

About to tear myself apart.

You have your special place in my heart.

Always heaven is a place nearby

So I won't be so far away.

And if you try and look for me

Maybe you'll find me someday.

Heaven is a place nearby

So there's no need to say goodbye

I wanna ask you not to cry

I'll always be by your side.

And even when I go to sleep

I still can hear your voice

And those words

I never will forget

"you know he would of loved this you and me working together on a song for him. K.C. always wanted you singing."

"Yea that's one of the reason I came here, heard it was the best!"

"Yea yea butter me up. want to do your mom's song next? I would love to hear it with music."

With a nod she started singing.

"Ellie-May - Call Me When You're Sober, take one."

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?

Lose it all?

So maybe you can remember yourself.

Can't keep believing,

We're only deceiving ourselves .

And I'm sick of the lie,

And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.

Sick with shame.

Must be exhausting to lose your own game.

Selfishly hated,

No wonder you're jaded.

You can't play the victim this time,

And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.

You only want it cause it's over,

It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?

How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

Don't lie to me,

Just get your things.

I've made up your mind.

While Tommy and Ellie were working in the studio Sadie was sitting at her desk with Kwest when a girl came in looking around. "Hey there little girl are you lost?" Sadie asked gently

"Nope here to surprise my dad he works here but my sister and bother are slow"

"And who would be your dad?"

Just as She was about to answer another little girl came in dragging a boy behind her.

"I don't see why I had to come now, I could waited in the car with mom."

"Did you wanted to help change Gracie in the car?"

"No"

They both stop arguing and looked up to see Sadie looking at them "Hi I'm Freya-Bethany Quincy and this is my sister Kaly and brother Tristan, and we're here to see our dad."

Smiled the girl who had been arguing a minute ago.

"So your Tom's kids, well three of 'em?" They all nodded at Kwest.

Kwest was about to ask more when Freya started to scream and ran into some ones arms. "Daddy daddy I miss you"

"I miss you too princess when did you get here?"

"we got here about 5 minute ago Jay's changing Gracie in the car."

Said Kaly as Tommy set Freya down. "I'm going to help Jay get the little ones out of the car you three stay here."

As he walked out Freya looked around then spotted something and turned to Sadie and Kwest.

"Why do you have a picture of my mom on the wall?" Pointing to the one of Jude.


	6. Hello Jay

Hello Jay

All three looked at the poster, "Nu'ah mom's got blond hair like your's and Gracie's" Tristan said crossing his arms, looking like a mini Tommy.

"Well sweetie thats a poster of my sister, she used to be a star before she left."

"told you Quincey would pick someone like Jude." Kwest whispered to Sadie as they looked at the two argued over the poster.

Just then Ellie came out of the studio looking for Tommy to see the children all stop and looked at her. "ELLIE!"

The two girls ran up to her "Hey guys I came to find your dad, do you know were he is?"

Asking as she picked up Freya and walked over to Kwest and Sadie. "He's out side helping Jay with James and Gracie, we came in here because we wanted to see dad first and didn't want to stay in the car."

Ellie nodded. Looking to her side when she felt a pull at her arm, Ellie saw Freya pointing at the poster "Ellie why do they have a poster of mom on the wall?"

"errrrrrr-

(Mean while)

Tommy had gotten to the car he knew very well to hear a women's voice "James' please sit still a little longer while I finish changing Gracie"

"But I wonna see Daddy too."

"Well I'm here so you can come give me a hug while mommy finishes with Gracie." Tommy said with a smile. "Daddy!" A little blond boy shouted and jumped into his arms as Tommy leaned in and gave Jay a kiss. "Your ready Girl?"

Picking up a little giggling blond girl she answered "As I'll ever be Quincey"

So they locked the car and walked into G-major to hear Freya's question to Ellie "Ellie why do they have a poster of mom on the wall?"

"Because I used to work here when I was younger."

Everyone at the desk, looked to see Tommy with two more children and Jude walk into G-major.


	7. Were Have You Been

Were Have You Been?

After a couple minutes of staring Sadie was the first to speak. "Jude this whole, Tommy you knew were she, I want an exculpation please, NOW."

"Urmm Mommy did I say something bad?" Asked Freya as she looked at Sadie's angry face.

"No Princess auntie Sadie just hasn't seen your mom for along time and wants to find out were she's been." Spoke Ellie picking her up. "Oh that's easy, she's been in Montana with daddy as Kaly, me, Tristan, James, and Gracie. You and K.C. were there too."

"I know sweetie but both mommy and daddy were bad and didn't tell her where they were."

"Oh so auntie Sadie is upset like mommy is when lie about homework?"

"Yer like that princess." Said Tommy as he walked up to the with a very quiet Jude, "Ellie, can you take them into the Studio while we talk? Gracie's asleep and James is on his way."

"O.k. You three follow me and your mom were going to a room while the grown ups talk."

And, she left with them following her.

After a while Jude came back out and went to Tommy and garb onto his hand. "So Jude you've been in Montana this whole time shack up with Mr 'Lil Tommy Q' here. Were we not even that good enough to get a phone call?"

"Sadie I-

"I mean Jude I've have nephews and nieces I didn't know about, and your married. Why Jude? Why?"

"We were going to come... I didn't think... Everything just got out of hand. Tommy help please."

"We have a lot to explain to all you guys and we won't to do it when everyones here D,Portia, SME, Jamie and Pats, Everyone."

"Well everyone but Darius and Portia are here and I got one GOOD question. WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BLONDIE?"

Said Speid as he Jamie, Patsy and SME came through the doors to see the four standing there.

Jamie walked strait up to Jude and hugged her "I've missed you."

"Missed you too Jamie."

"I'll go Get Darius and Portia there probably in his office talking Money." And with that he went off.

Patsy was the next to go up to her "So he must be good in bed to get you to stay with him, I mean four kids Harrison or should I be saying Quincey?"

with a small smile Jude answered "It's Quincey Has been for nearly 8 years now."

"well I'm still Sewer but I have a little Andrew's, his name is Jesse James."

"Good for you Patsy I always knew Jamie could tame you."

"Oh no he ain't tame me he...

"HELLO Jude's been gone for over 10 years and you talk to her like shes been gone on holiday!" Shouted Spied getting them to turn and see that everyone else isn't as happy to see her as Patsy and Jamie.

"Alright Andrews whats all this you want me to see it better be impor... JUDE."

"JUDE!"


	8. Time To Tell

Time To Tell

"JUDE"

Jude jump at hearing her name being shouted, turning round she saw two stunned faces of Darius and Portia. "Hay guys good to see you." She said getting quieter with each word.

"Were have you been?" Asked Darius

"Apparently shack up with our boy Quincy"

"What are you talking about Kwest?"

"Jude is Jay, Jay is Jude. She's been in Montana with him this whole time and their about to tell us why and how."

Everyone look at the couple, as they looked at each other. Tommy look over to Darius and asked. "Can we go in the conference room? This is going to take some time to explain."

"O.k I guess it's story time. Come on in everyone."

They all sat around the table Jude next to Tommy and the rest sat around it. "Urm so. Hello everyone my name is Jude Quincey and I'm married to Tom. O.k not time for jokes, right down to the point do you want it from the start?"

"YES Jude we want to know everything that happened" Said Sadie from the other side of the table staring daggers into her.

"Well it begins with me telling you I was in contact with Tom all along and he knew all that was going here, and I knew all that was going on with him. I knew he was in Montana and that he had a kid."

"So he got you to go to Montana to be with him?"

"NO Sadie he didn't know anything about me going to Montana that was all me, he even tried to get me to go back at first. I was unhappy here and then on my Th I decided to pack up and go to Montana and to Tommy."

"yer and that's how I found her on my door step that night."

(flash back)

"Jude what you doing here? You can't be here you're meant to be in Canada." Tommy said ushering her in the house and out of the cold.

"I can't do it anymore Tommy I sorted out the pictures like you said but every things just going wrong, my album, dad not there and Sadie's with Kwest all the time and you. You, your here and I just need a break so I left. I left Sadie a note saying goodbye and now I've got nowhere."

"Girl I never thought you would run away, never. But, until you sort yourself out you can stay here and help out with Kaly." Smiling as the sat down and talk all night about stuff and how they'd miss each other.

(end flash back)

Smiling at each other Jude looked up to everyone "That night we talk till morning a and we finally said we loved each other after three years."

"A month after that Jude became pregnant."


	9. Our Life Moved On

Our Life Moved On

(flashback)

Jude came in from tucking in Kaly and sat next to Tommy on their bed, looking at her hands "Tom you like children don't you?"

"Of course I love them I wouldn't have Kaly if didn't. Why you asking?" He said putting the magazine he was reading down with Jude still not looking at him. "You know I've been felling unwell?"

"Yea!"

"Well I went to the doctor and he told me whats the matter."

"Jude your scaring me, girl what did he tell you?" He asked pulling her so that she would face him. "Jude what did he say?"

"he told me I was two weeks pregnant."

Jude watch as Tommy face went from shock to surprised to happy in a matter of seconds, he grad her face and kissed he passionately. After the kiss he looked up to see her crying. "Jude what's up? I'm happy we're going to be a family you me Kaly and the baby." Putting his hand on her belly. "But what about me going back to Canada you told me we would go back. But, I don't want to I can't. Your here and I love Kaly and no one knows me here, At home I'm going to hounded by the press and so are you and Kaly's face would be on magazines and our baby. Don't make me go please not yet I'm not ready after the babies born I'll go back, we'll all go back."

Tommy looked at her and his heart broke. "O.k Jude you can stay here as long as you fell you need, any Kaly loves you too, and so do I and I don't want you and our baby in Canada while I'm here. But, we are going to go back one day and face them.""I know just not yet."

(end flashback)

"So we stayed in Montana while Jude became more and more pregnant till, 8 months later we welcomed Freya Bethany Quincey into the world." Tommy told them, then they waited for the next lot of questions.

"Why didn't you come back after Freya was born like you planed?"

"Or at least you could of phoned us."

Jude sighed "You see we did think about coming when I was pregnant but after Freya we realized we had started to make a family and were happy. Then just under a year later I was pregnant again this time it was expected we had been trying for another baby after Freya and nine months later Tristan Lee Quincey came into the world. So we pack up the ranch and move into a three story house, that just happened to next door to Ellie-May and her boyfriend."

"Ellie-May has a boyfriend?" Asked a shocked Kyle.

"No Kyle Ellie had a boyfriend he died a month before Gracie was born. But thats Ellie's story to tell." Said Jude seeing in his eyes that something was up. "It was after we moved I proposed to Jude.

Ellie had agreed to watch the kids while I took Jude out to a restaurant.

(Flashback)

Tommy and Jude were sitting taking about everything in a little Chinese restaurant after their meals, when their fortune cookies turned up. "Open Yours first Girl." Tommy said smiling,

watching closely. Jude opened her cookie to see a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Read what it says." Tommy said smiling even more. "Jude Harrison will you marry me Tom Quincey."

Looking up she just smiled at him making him nerves. "So, Girl what do you say?" Tommy asked again taking her hand.

"What I say is of course yes and what took you so long?" Getting up and kissing her as the hole restaurant cheered.

(End flashback)


	10. Interruptions and Sad Past

Interruptions and Sad Past

"So you got married did you think about inviting us to the wedding?" Sadie asked still very upset at everything.

"No, But not course we didn't think of it. It's just we decide to have a small wedding. It was us and the kids and Ellie and K.C" Jude tried to explain to Sadie and everyone. Tommy spoke trying to help her.

"yer we got married about three months after I porpoised. Jude and I thought to keep it quite would mean no press would get wind of us being in the USA."

Just before Sadie could say anything more Ellie came though the door with a crying Gracie, and the other 4 children behind her. "Sorry to disturb you but someone woke up and wanted her mommy." She said handing over Gracie to Jude.

"Jude she gorgeous are these you children?" Asked Portia looking at the children.

"And you Kaly you look like the splitting image of your mom."

"Thank you. Jay gave me all of her pictures in a book for my fifth, and she was a very pretty lady."

"Yes Portia these are our children. Everyone from biggest to smallest there's Kaly, Freya-Bethany, Tristan, James, and this little in Jude's arms is Grace Kaci i.e Gracie." Said Tommy as he went to pick up James.

"Kids this is your aunties and uncle's. Sadie mommies sister, Kwest. Sadie husband, then there's Jamie and Patsy, Portia, Darius, Speid, Wally, and Kyle."

There was a choir of hello's from the children.

"Tom I have to feed Gracie and it needs to be heated will you be alright on your own?"

Tommy looked at her and nodded, and with that Jude walked out with the children while Ellie sat down to keep Tommy company.

"So when you came here you knew about Tommy and Jude and you didn't say anything, we told you all about her and what happened and you just played dumb." Sadie said ending up shouting at Ellie.

"Yes I knew all about Jude, I knew that she worked here and that she disappeared but she help me though some really hard times and to that I owed her to keep her secret."

"Oh what did she help you though, huh? Did she help you out with your career ah?"

"**NO** she help me out when my fiancee was diagnosed with terminal cancer and help with his death and all the payments of the house and funeral, and yes they also help me with my career. It's why I came here. They said it would be the best place to get my own music out there."

With that she walked out and left a stunned silent room. Tommy stood up and went to the door, before leaving turned round and said. "I hope your happy that's the first time in nearly years she's thought about how she lost K.C. I'll will be back with Jude in a little while, we all need a break." and walked out.


	11. Knowing

Knowing

Tommy walk into the kitchenette to find Jude consoling Ellie. "Tom what happen I was gone for a couple of minutes?"

"They decided to ask how Ellie knew about you but didn't say anything, when she told them that you help her out and in return you help her Sadie decided it was helping her out with her singing. Of course this pissed Ellie off and she told them all about K.C. I really do wish they would just get off their high horses and understand what we did wasn't the best decision but we did it for the right reasons."

"They wont to them we left them high and dry for ten years and didn't think of them at all." "But you did I Know both of you did."

They turned round to see a now non crying Ellie. "You talk about them constantly. Man if heir going be like this you should just go back to Montana and be gone another ten years. They should be thankful you came back you had a life there, the kids had friends there and you came back to an interrogation on one stupid mistake a eighteen year old made years ago. Your world was falling apart here God knows what you would of done if you stayed, you seen the young stars now Lindsey and Britney got you could see it now '_eighteen year old singer/song writer Jude Harrison in rehab for the 3rd time in a year what went wrong'." _

"_Sister Sadie Harrison Twenty says 'I don't know where it all went wrong she was a great kid a happy family life._"

Tommy joined in on Jude's bio if she had stayed. Laughing they hadn't seen the others come out till Portia spoke. "Do you really think that if you stayed here that you would have been that bad?"

"Well I was already drinking a lot, partying, my family was screwed and my love life sucked, no offence boys."

"It's alright."  
"You and I knew we were better friends, _Lisa_."

"Hey you married me Girl!"

"Okay your the exception, even if you kissed me, dated my sister, kissed me again, went to date me and then skipped town and didn't speak to me for a month."

While they were debating the kids were making a mess of the kitchen. "Err Jay Gracie has more food on her dress then in her mouth!"

Stated Kaly getting the attention of all the grown ups to see the two youngest Quincey's playing with the food.

"You get James, I'll get Gracie there's a change of clothes for both of them in the car."

Jude told Tommy as they picked up the messy children.

"You three stay here and keep out of trouble."


End file.
